


Birthday Gift

by 18_WRITER



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romantic Comedy, lap dance, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_WRITER/pseuds/18_WRITER
Summary: It was Stell's birthday and his friends Josh, Ken and Justin wanted to suprise him with a special gift. To Stell's suprise the gift was a stripper by the nickname "Sejun.", Stell of course at first did not like the gift but with time and alcohol and some dancing he has come to have a liking to the stripper turning it to a wonderful birhtday night.
Relationships: Junell, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Grr it has been long since I posted something and I miss my anon basher, btw hope ur okay Anon-san miss you uwu

_"Tell me now, what did you get me?"_

_"It's a secret bro."_

_"Come on..."_

_"Ugh fine, just so you know me, Ken, and Justin paid a lot for this so you better be grateful."_

_"I'll be even more grateful for you to just tell me what it is."_

_"I don't need to tell you though, it'll brought to you soon it is a surprise after all--- Speaking of the surprise, here he comes."_

Josh was right, the gift was a surprise to me. 

I turn around and faced the same direction Josh was looking at as loud music started blasting from the speakers. My eyes widen at the sight; a beautiful, tall man starts to strut into the dance floor, smiling and blowing kisses at everyone he had laid his eyes on and un-fortunately I was one of those people who got his pretty eyes' attention. 

'

'

'

'

Few hours before this party my friends Ken, Josh and Justin had invited me to Justin's private party house his parents gifted him and decided it to be the venue for my birthday party. It was a huge building with even a private garden outside and multiple guess rooms for people who want to stay overnight at the place. 

Josh was the known party person in the group and decided to invite a lot of people to the party, Justin had the money so he got a full on buffet, Ken used to work at a club and decided to invite an DJ from the club he used to work in to the party. 

I was pretty proud of their whole set-up, it was all coordinated nicely even though for sure they would have been in each other's throats on what to do for this party. As basically their older sibling except Josh, I was impressed with their hard work and money they put into this party of mine. 

So few hours into the party I thought to myself _"These three don't usually plan this big unless its something important or they're planning to surprise me with something big, either way it's a pretty big thing and I want to know."_ , I then started looking for any of the three inside this huge party. Whilst searching I noticed an area in the building was being guarded so I approach the man watching over the specific area and obviously he blocked me from entering,

" _Sorry sir, you cannot enter this area."_

_"Why not? it is my party after-all."_

_ "Sir Justin said it himself, you are not permitted to enter. Please move along now mr. Ajero." _

I decided to let it go and move along, but now I was more curious.

I continuing my search for them through the crowd of people in the party and having the unfortunate luck of spotting them, Ken and Josh making out. I rolled my eyes and made a fake cough, the fake coughing caught their attention as they immediately pulled away from each other as both their cheeks were completely red. Josh then finally catches a grip of himself after the embarrassment that I caught them making out and finally faced me. 

_ "What's wrong Stell? why are coughing? y-you sick bro?" _

_"Uh no, also didn't know you guys made out. I thought you hated each other~"_

_ "Shut the fuck up, don't change topic Stell. What do you want?" _

_"Well I was wondering why Justin got someone to guard to watch over that area over there, near the dance floor."_

_"Oh uh--- I honestly don't know."_

I face Josh with a blank stare, giving him a face that says ' lying ass bitch.' as he generously gives me a nervous smile in return. I then face Ken, asking the same question in to which no surprise he remained silent.

_"Okay both of you are not help, I'm gonna ask Justin."_

_"Okay you do that, me and Ken will just be here doing a-absolutely nothing at all..."_

_"Yah-yah, next thing you know you got Ken's dick in your mouth---"_

_ "N-No, take that back Stell\---" _

_"Bye Josh I need to find Justin, good luck taking dick!"_

I run off leaving an embarrassed Josh alone with his silent but for sure horny ex Ken. Normally I would be dying of laughter at the situation I put Josh in but right now I am more focused on finding Justin and why the there would be someone guarding a literal hallway.

After what seems to be hours and some people were starting to leave I finally spotted Justin, sipping some martini around girls and boys alike, mostly more rich kids. 

_"Hey Justin, can you come over here for a sec?"_

_ "Oh sure, hold on ladies and gents--- I'll be back." _

Justin then places the martini on the table and leaves his rich friends to chat on their own as he approaches me with a cheeky smile. I knew something was up from his expression now.

_"You seem happy."_

_"Oh, I just think the party was going better than expected."_

_"Oh really? It that the only reason or is something else?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well I seem to notice someone guarding a certain area in this building."_

_"Ah that? it just holds something important, to you especially."_

_"To me? Why?"_

_"You'll find out soon."_

_"When is soon?"_

_"When you will receive our gifts."_

_"Oh what's your gift?"_

_"It's a shared gift between me, Josh and Ken."_

_"So you're not going to tell me?"_

_"Nope."_

Okay, this was pissing me off. Now you're telling me y'all are hiding something from me, all three of you know it and telling me I won't know until a certain period of time? Okay I might be a patient man, but this? This! I can barely contain it anymore.

_"You can ask Josh though."_

I turn to Justin with his cheeky smile but before I could ask something he just patted my back and walked away, walking back to his table of rich kids. 

Once I spotted Josh and Ken I immedietly confront them about the guarded area. It was getting late, Josh whispers something to Ken and Ken leaves, leaving us together.

From the looks of it Josh seems to have given up and was finally ready to answer me.

_ "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. The area contains our gift." _

_"The gift? Can't you just hand it to me now?"_

_"Nope it's a scheduled gift."_

_"Scheduled? can't you just tell me what it is?"_

_"No bro, it's called a surprise for a reason."_

_ "Ugh pleaseeeee." _

_ "Stell I know it's your birthday but I can't tell you, not yet at least." _

_"Tell me now, what did you get me?"_

_"It's a secret bro."_

_"Come on..."_

_"Ugh fine, just so you know me, Ken, and Justin paid a lot for this so you better be grateful."_

_"I'll be even more grateful for you to just tell me what it is."_

_"I don't need to tell you though, it'll brought to you soon it is a surprise after all--- Speaking of the surprise, here he comes."_

'

'

'

'

Here we are, at the present, watching a beautiful man singing and dancing in the middle of the dance floor. I was completely enticed by the way this person looked at me with a smile on his face. 

_"Josh, who is that?"_

_"The stripper."_

_"S-STRIPPER?!",_

_"Yup, he is your birthday gift."_

_"You're joking, right?"_

_"Sadly no, it isn't a joke."_

As I grunted in distress the said stripper starts to approach us and to no surprise he looked even more beautiful up-close. 

The beautiful man reaches out his hand, I reached out my own hand and shook hands as if we were business partners. _"It's nice to finally meet you Stell, By the way Happy Birthday I heard you're 25 now?" _The beautiful man then sat beside me and putting his one leg above mine, I gulped in nervousness but managed to utter something. _"Y-yah, I'm 25 now."_ They laughed, he must've noticed how nervous I am and hands me a drink. _"Drink up, you seemed tense and alcohol is good to help loosen up. My name is Sejun, not my real name but stage name." _He kept on talking, I guess he is not much of the type to keep things a secret.

Hours start to pass by more and more and I was getting even more drunk but It didn't stop me from having fun. While I drunk as fuck the stripper that I met by the name of Sejun continued to entertain people in the party, honestly he was more of a gift to everyone than a gift to me but honestly that kinda is the best gift to have. 

The singular best gift I could ask for is to have someone who makes everyone happy and I guess Sejun is that person but honestly he might be way out of my league to be my sunshine. Hell, what the fuck am I even talking about? Is it the alcohol? I'm getting all emotional for some reason, I guess it's kinda funny how a literal stripper I just met is making me think these things and the fact that I'm emotional 24/7 anyways.

_ "Hey Sejun I think Stell needs some lap dancing!" _

I wake up from whatever day dreaming I was having and looked at Ken. 

Ken was the man that shouted to Sejun to come over, I tried to tell Ken that he shouldn't have shouted that but he insisted it'll be great. All I can do at that point was face palm as Sejun happily started approaching, it became even worse because not only he was going to lap dance me but he was also singing. I got to give it to him though, his voice sounds beautiful with his husky voice and smooth runs, it was music to my ears.

The DJ even helped him out as he starts playing sensual instrumental music while Sejun sings the lewd lyrics while slowly approaching me.

The music and lyrics were from Rihanna's song, "Kiss it better.", I gulped at the sight of him licking his lips while he shows off his amazing body. His long legs walking towards me, his hips moving from side to side, a look in his eyes that makes him ten times even more hot, It was like I was witnessing a greek god walk in front of me.

> **Kiss it, kiss it better, baby**  
>  **Kiss it, kiss it better, baby**

> **Been waiting on that sunshine boy, I think I need that back**  
>  **Can't do it like that**  
>  **No one else gonna get it like that**  
>  **So I argue, you yell**  
>  **But you take me back**  
>  **Who cares when it feels like crack?**

As I sat on my seat he then wraps his hands around my neck as he slowly descends himself on my lap, it didn't help that multiple people were watching, recording, whistling and cheering us on. 

Once his ass finally landed on my lap, I flinched, a burning sensation starts to build up inside of me as he slowly starts to grind on my lap. I bite my lip shut, grinding my teeth in hopes to keep my groaning in bay. It was made worse as Sejun gives me that look again, this time he decides to tease me by sticking his tongue out like a bratty child. With the grinding and the music, his soothing voice, It was no escape that I was getting helplessly horny not to mention the alcohol was hitting me up hard.

> **Boy you know that you always do it right  
>  Man, fuck your pride  
>  Just take it on back, boy take it on back boy  
>  Take it back all night  
>  Just take it on back, take it on back  
>  Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night  
>  Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye**

I also couldn't take my eyes of his mouth that would sometimes graze the mic he was holding, the way he holds the mic firmly sends shivers down my spine as my imagination was fueled. The thought of his hands caressing my manhood, I wanted to burst from just the thought. 

> **What are you willing to do  
>  Oh tell me what you're willing to do? (Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)  
>  Oh what are you willing to do?  
>  Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
>  Kiss it, kiss it better, baby**

When he got to the chorus he decides to tease me even more, while singing the words "Kiss it, kiss it better, baby." he leans in on my ear. I could hear his breathing, his warm voice that just wraps in a deeper sense of lust, I formed my hand into a fist and gripped tightly onto the chair. The grinding became worse as my dirty thoughts have resulted into me having a boner, and he knew as he starts grinding in like an up and down motion on my tent. I leaned my head back, I tried my best to avoid his gaze but he then grabs my face and pulls it close to his, face-to-face with his. Our faces were literally inches away from each other.

> **Been waiting on that sunshine boy, I think I need that back  
>  Can't do it like that  
>  No one else gonna get it like that  
>  So I argue, you yell  
>  Had to take me back  
>  Who cares when it feels like crack?  
>  Boy you know that you always do it right**

The crowd of people around us started shouting in excitement, I almost completely forgot there were people around. Camera flashes from phones, some phones recording the whole thing, my torture is basically entertainment.

I flinched when I felt him lick my face, my face turns into a bright red while he keeps a content grin on his face.

If I could I would gladly get revenge on him, to put his slutty, brattyness in place. 

> **Man, fuck your pride  
>  Just take it on back, boy take it on back boy  
>  Take it back all night  
>  Just take it on back, take it on back  
>  Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night  
>  Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye**

Sejun is no simple stripper, at least from what I've seen. As he continuous to grind on me while singing he would give loud and sexual moans, I won't lie that it got me turned on quite a lot but it also pissed me how hard he is teasing me but at this point it was not just me who's being teased but also the other guys in the room. I wasn't the only one getting turned on by this, frankly I think some are jealous I am even getting this kind of treatment from him but I'm guessing he is pretty proud of himself. 

With the questionable fake moaning also came some nicknames he decided to drop, turning everyone on, at least some of the guys. Dropping names like "Daddy." and "Master." and the occasional "My King." and "Boss.", it was no hiding he planned this whole thing out-- getting everyone in the room really horny.

> **What are you willing to do**
> 
> **Oh tell me what you're willing to do? (Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)**  
>  **Oh what are you willing to do?**  
>  **Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?**  
>  **Kiss it, kiss it better, baby**

I can't take it anymore, the pain of my cock being basically trapped inside my pants and not being inside this hot mess is becoming too much to bear. 

_"STOP THE MUSIC-- COME WITH ME."_

I didn't give him a chance to speak as I got up and dragged him by the wrist leaving everyone in the room clueless. 

I continued to drag him on all the way to the third floor of the building where all the guest rooms are, luckily many of the rooms were empty so when we found the perfect one I pushed him inside and locked the door. I close up the curtains in the room, turned on the the two table lamps and turned off the lights. 

Once I finished setting this up in the room I grab Sejun pushed him onto the bed, I couldn't contain myself anymore and immediately started to undress myself. Sejun didn't seem effected, if anything he was more turned on. I bite my lip, Sejun was laying on the bed with his hands above his head and legs spread open.  _ "My, My Stell, I didn't know you were the aggressive type~.",  _ Sejun says sexually teasing manner but I only remain a blank stare as I climb on the bed and on top of him as he gives me a cheeky smile.

The way he smiled turned me on even more, the way his adorable cheeks form around his face with his dimples in sight as his eyes seemingly disappear and his braces in full view. 

Some people would say the braces makes someone look geeky but for me, if you get to have sex with someone in braces you are prepared to get freaky.

I slowly lean forward on his face, letting our lips gently crash onto each other. The softness of his plump lips on mine was like heaven, and his tongue encircling in my mouth. I made sure not to leave a single space un-touched, my tongue roamed and explored his wonderful mouth and few moments later we pull away to let each other breathe. 

I then with no patience at this point, decided to rip open his tank top and hurriedly remove his short-shorts giving the full view of his naked body but to my surprise I saw something I didn't quite expect.

_ "Wow Sejun, you didn't tell me you were the butt plug type of person~" _

I reach down my hand and carefully pulled out the large butt plug that was plunged into his tight hole. I watched as his hole ached to have something pushed inside, opening and closing, Sejun whimpers.

_ "S-Stell, please, I w-want it..." _

_"Want what?"_

_"I want you~"_

I lean on his neck leaving kisses and dark marks all over and sucking lightly on his collar-bone, making him moan and kick his feet around. I held his feet down and started running my tongue along his chest and licking his nipples, he moaned and squirmed but I made sure to hold him in place. I began to bite and suck on his nipple, _" A-Ahh S-Stell M-More, Pleasee~" _I couldn't ignore his needs and decides to stick 2 digits in his ass. He squirmed even more and even yelped in pain, I may have pushed it in a little too hard but the pleasure of seeing him act like this is fully worth it. I continue to play with his nipple while finger-fucking his ass, Sejun was becoming a moaning mess as he trembles underneath my touch.

I felt my cock twitch, it was starting to lick pre-cum so I pulled out my fingers from his ass and stopped playing with his nipples. I showed him my cock, leaking with pre-cum and straight away he knew what to do. 

I laid back on the headrest of the bed as he bends down, caressing my cock, letting his beautiful fingers wrap around my cock. He then starts to lick the tip, his large and long tongue running down on the length of my cock, I groaned in pleasure while gripping on this hair. _" MMm, Fuck Sejun. Keep going~" _and as instructed, Sejun wraps his long tongue around my cock and even flattening it, getting my whole cock into mouth. Bobbing his head up and down and occasionally letting my cock slap his face with pre-cum then continuing to suck me off. 

I was in heaven, th sight of him even hollowing his cheeks, his plump lips on the tip of my cock it was pure pleasure. The alcohol really hit me hard as I started bucking my hips, thrusting into his mouth with no warning making him gag and choke a couple of times but he slowly got used to it and started enjoying the pain of it.

I noticed he also started leaking pre-cum, I knew he wanted his needy hole to be filled now, but I wanted to hear it from him first.

_ "Do you want your slutty hole filled now, Sejun?~" _

"Y-Yes please Daddy~"

"Daddy already huh? okay baby~"

I grab and pulled him onto my lap, I let him grind first on my cock to get a good feel on how much he is going to take in.

_"You're so big daddy~"_

_"You bet your ass, now let daddy fill your slutty ass~"_

Sejun then lifts his ass up, letting me tease his hole with the head of my cock. He whimpers and squirms, wanting to just plunge down on my cock here and now.

_"Daddy, I want it now, please~"_

_"OKay baby, as you wish~"_

I grab onto Sejun's waist tightly, plunging his ass deep onto my cock. I groaned at the feeling, even though he was stretched from the butt plug it didn't change the fact he was still very tight. His inner walls pressing onto my cock, his ass almost gripping onto my cock and not letting go. I then guide Sejun's hips and began thrusting harshly into him, making him cry in pain and pleasure. He grips onto my shoulders for dear life as he rest his body onto me, I began to bite and lick his ear making him even more of a moaning mess. With each thrust I would even slap his ass, he moans out in pain as tears roll down his face. 

I then crash my lips onto his, our tongues basically dancing in each others mouths, it was very passionate.

I then pulled away from the kiss and decided to change our position, I flip Sejun over and decided to fuck him downward doggy style. 

Gripping onto his ass tightly as I thrust deeper and deeper into his ass, hitting his prostate multiple times. 

_"D-Daddy I'm close~ AHHh~"_

_ "Me too baby, Hnng~" _

I grip onto his hair, pulling his head back as I hold him by the hips, fucking him mercilessly before cumming and filling his tight hole with warm, sticky fluid. After I came, he moaned loudly and also came onto the bed. After what seems to be a good minute or two I decided to finally pull out, letting a bit of the cum leak out before quickly closing it all up by putting the butt plug back in his ass making him moan in pleassure.

_"A-Ahh~ D-Daddy why did you put it back?"_

_ "I Want you to have all my cum, you can clean it tomorrow, Imaa sleeppz\---" _

Before I could say anything else I passed out, fully knocked out and asleep.

'

'

'

'

I started to wake up to the pain of a splitting headache, hangovers are the worst. As I opened my eyes I felt something strange, I turn to my sight to see the beautiful stripper by the name, Sejun, was it? I think so.

He must've noticed I was awake as he fluttered beautiful long lashes and his soft dark brown eyes look at me.

_"Good morning daddy~"_

_"W-wait, daddy?"_

_"Oh you don't remember?"_

_"Remember what?"_

_"We had sex last night, silly~"_

I wish I was hearing things, I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing. He then slowly sat up revealing numerous hickeys and bruises on his body. Bruises on his hips, bruises on his neck, he was fully decked in marks. 

He gives me a soft grin before giving me a small kiss on the lips, I still couldn't believe I slept with a literal angel. 

_"You know, I didn't you were the type of person to go really rough---"_

_"Wait I was rough to you?! Oh my god I am so sorry--"_

_ "You don't need to be sorry, I liked it." _

_"W-wait, you did?"_

_ "Yup, I like it rough. especially from a cutie like you~" _

He gives me a wink and a cheeky smile, a blush covers my cheeks. The way he smiles just gets me every time. He then starts to stretches then rest himself onto my chest, I instantly froze.

_"Last night was amazing~"_

I felt his legs wrap around mine, his long and thick legs wrapped around my long and muscular legs it was almost too much to handle. He smiled from ear to ear, as he looks up at me.

_"You know..."_

_"know what?"_

_"You still need to fix something."_

_"Fix what?"_

He then slowly sit up revealing a butt plug in his ass, I blushed at the sight. Not only was I blushing from the sight of a butt plug in his ass but also at the sight of my hand mark on his ass cheeks and just the bare thought that I fucked his ass and my FUCKING god he got nice thick ass. 

_"haha like the view?~"_

_"y-yes."_

_"Thank you, now would you mind pulling it out. I need to wash off 'ya know."_

_"o-oh okay."_

I gently caress his ass as I slowly pulled out the butt plug, once I pulled it out, stream of cum starts to pour out from his ass. 

I was shocked by how much I filled him in, but he seems to be relieve as he quivers and his ass dropping down as more cum leaks from his ass.

_"G-Goddamn, you filled me up to brim I can barely stand."_

_"O-oh I'm sorry."_

_"No it's fine, I like it, it just goes to show you didn't plan on taking it easy on me after all the teasing I did back at the party."_

_"Oh, how is everyone? I didn't get the chance to say goodbye for the people who left."_

_"It's fine, Ken called me last night telling me that everyone was completely wasted and had to help some people get back to their cars and he said that he bid them farewell on your behalf."_

_"Oh thank goodness. I'll just thank Ken later with free fried chicken."_

_"That sounds nice--- I think I can walk for a bit now so I'll just freshen up and take a shower to rinse all this cum out."_

_"Oh oka---"_

_ "And Stell." _

_"Y-yeah?"_

_"You free tomorrow?"_

_"U-um, y-yeah, why?"_

_ "Lets meet at the mall, 12 PM, lets make it a date. Okay?" _

_"O-okay."_

_"Great, be right back. I can't wait to have a date with you tomorrow~"_

Sejun then heads inside the bathroom and takes a long shower, I internally celebrated that I have a date with the stripper I basically had birthday drunk sex with which is a pretty great birthday gift. Once I see Josh, Ken, and Justin, I'll make sure to thank them for this--- best gift ever.

After Sejun showered and after I showered, we fixed up everything and decided to head back home together. I had a car so I drove Sejun to his house and bid him farewell, he of course kisses me goodbye first and gives me his number before saying goodnight.

We then had that mall date the next day, soon it became multiple dates until I finally asked him out to be my boyfriend and we've been together ever since then.

Safe to say, I had the best birthday gift ever.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> grr, was this good?? hahah hope you likey


End file.
